


Love, Like Quidditch

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry realizes that waiting for the perfect moment has its drawbacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Like Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Inell).



Harry had thought that he had plenty of time to try to move his friendship with Hermione toward something more intimate. After she and Ron broke up, she didn't seem to need or even want another boyfriend right away; when Harry met her for coffee or lunch or a drink Hermione would talk happily about her job, or politics, or friends, or any number of things, but she never mentioned dating anyone and she didn't seem unhappy about that.

Harry concluded, therefore, that Hermione wanted to be independent for a while, and that until she seemed interested in going out with people again, there wouldn't be much point in asking her. It would only make their friendship awkward, and Harry didn't want to risk that.

When he saw Hermione with another man, having dinner at a local restaurant, he was astonished and -- yes, he admitted it -- jealous. When he realized that it was none other than Draco Malfoy Hermione was seeing, it was as if a giant neon sign had lighted up before him.

The thing was that Harry had considered asking Draco out as well. He had eventually gotten over his dislike of Draco when he realized the pressures that the other boy had been under from his family, and he had to give Draco some credit for refusing to kill Dumbledore when he could have. The fact that Draco was male didn't bother Harry either, not after the wholly unexpected but entirely pleasurable seduction he'd experienced several years back from Charlie Weasley (who had at least had the good sense to wait until Ginny and Harry had broken up before he made a move on Harry). Harry wasn't entirely sure, these days, whether he preferred women or men.

Seeing the two people he was currently most interested in, if for quite different reasons, clearly embarking on an intimate relationship with each other, made Harry realize that perhaps waiting for the perfect moment wasn't the best strategy after all. Perhaps love was like Quidditch: you couldn't wait for the Snitch to come to you, you had to dedicate yourself to going after it instead.

**Author's Note:**

> For inell, who wanted Harry/Hermione/Draco, neon.


End file.
